Technical Field
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle radar apparatus which can detect a target by transmitting and receiving a radar wave.
Background Art
Conventionally, an in-vehicle radar apparatus has been known which transmits a radar wave ahead of (in the travel direction of) an own vehicle and receive a reflected wave corresponding to the radar wave from a target to detect the target (refer to patent literature 1). When the in-vehicle radar apparatus detects a target ahead of the own vehicle, a collision avoidance process (for example, a process of applying the brake of the own vehicle, a process of changing the direction of travel of the own vehicle by steering, or the like) can be performed.